Your Background Plays No Part I Still Love You
by xBabyEllax
Summary: Mitchie is rich. Shane is poor. They meet and fall in love - but what happens when Mitchie's parents find out that he isn't a rich guy and ban Mitchie from seeing him? Will their love survive ... ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

What I've been looking for

Mitchie Torres walked out of the large white gates that kept the rest of the world out and away from her and her house. She was an only child and her parents worked 6 days out of the 7 every week. Because of this, she has a tremendous amount of freedom and tends to have most days by herself.

Today was Saturday 3rd October and both Lucas and Lilly were at work leaving Mitchie alone at home again. Well, unless you can call the dog company.

It was a reasonable warm day and Mitchie found the urge to go and listen to some old records at one of her favourite music shops in the town surrounding her house. The store was an old record store that allowed you to listen to the records on special machines. It normally attracts the older generations but Mitchie has a new found love for the old songs. That and the fact that upstairs in the music store they have their own recording studio and for a few extra dollars you can go up and create your own songs after listening to the inspirational ones on the records. The little store is called 'Old Time Records' and Mitchie tends to spend a lot of her free time there.

She continued down the large pebbled path until she found her driver standing outside her large black limo. Her parents insisted on driving her around in a limo, with a certified driver, so that they could know where she was all the time that they wern't with her. But obviously they didn't tell Mitchie that.

"Good morning Harold!" Mitchie chirped as she hopped in the back seat of the limo.

"Good morning Miss. Torres" He replied before shutting the door gently and jumping in the driver's seat on the opposite side.

"Where can I take you today Miss. Torres?" He asked turning around and waiting for a reply. She stared in his deep dark eyes and was caught up in her own little world.

Well you could definately say that her mom has good taste when picking good looking boys to be Mitchie's personal drivers. Lilly has always loved her daughter knowing good looking people.

"Old Time Records please Harold" Mitchie finally managed to reply before she pressed the button that would bring up a partition to seperate her from her gorgeous driver. She knew that in no way would her parents allow her to go out with her driver. It was just unnacceptable. No matter how gorgeous he was ...

*~*~*~*

Shane Gray was up and out early from his small three bedroom apartement in the centre of town. It was around 9am and he was on his way to work at 'Old Time Records' where he worked extra hours to earn some extra money. After all, he tried to help his parents out as much as possible with the money as they didn't have enough of it.

He quickly ran across the road dodging any on-coming cars and took his short cut down the dark and eery alley way. It wasn't how he wanted to be spending his Saturday's but he knew that if he didn't work then him and his family would loose their house.

He pulled out his headphones and gently stuck them in his ears before pressing 'Play' on his MP3 player. He has had his MP3 player since he was 12 years old and it was very out of fashion but it played his music for him and that was all he needed. That and the fact that he couldn't afford an Ipod.

He pulled his rain jacket over his hood as he felt speckles of water drip down on his head from above. When he woke up this morning it was sunny and warm, but as he steps out the house the weather turns around and becomes dark and rainy.

As he reached the end of the alley he saw Jessica, the other girl who worked at the shop just unlock the door and run inside as the rain started pouring down from the clouds above.

"Hey Wait!" He called out before he ran across the road and into the shop. The store bell rung and Jessica turned around and smiled at him sweetly.

"Oh hey Shane. Looks like you got in just in time. The clouds are emptying their bladders" She laughed before she took off her raincoat and swapped it for her little waist coat reading 'Old Time Records' on the back. She chucked her bag in the bottom of her locker and slammed the door shut.

Shane looked at her in disgust. Jessica was a sweet enough girl but she always said or acted in a way that makes her very unattractive. Shane knows that she likes girls and boys but he still can't see, in the four years he's known her, why any guy or girl for that matter would ever want her.

"Erm, yeah I guess" He mumbled before turning off his MP3 and chucking it in his locker, along with his coat and backpack. He didn't put his waist coat on as he hates it. It itches and is very uncomfortable.

Jessica sat down on the store behind the till and rested her head on her hand. Her chin had a giant green spot that, in Shane's opinion, was in desperate need off squeezing and her hair was tied back in a greasy pony tail. Shane shivered before joining her behind the till and pulled out a box of old records that needed cleaning.

"I don't think we'll have many customer's today. Nobody is smart enough to go out in this down pour. Looks likes it's just you and me Shaney" She smirked as she looked up at him.

"OK. I'm just going to go out back and clean up these records. Stay out here incase anyone comes in Okay?" He asked her as he picked up the box of old records and raced out back.

*~*~*~*

Harold stopped outside the old record store and Mitchie pressed her face up against the window to check it was the right place.

"Thanks Harold. You can go off and do what you want. I'm going to be here for a while" She smiled before she opened the door and ran across and into the shop. The door bell rung and Jessica looked up from the desk and sat up, a bored look on her face.

Mitchie turned and closed the door before taking her coat off and chucking it in a nearby booth. She smiled at Jessica, with no kind of reply, and walked over to the records labelled 'A'. She flicked through them and spent a lot of her time humming along to each of the old songs that she knew.

As she listened to an old one something flickered in her eyes and she hung the headphones back up and grabbed her bag and coat. She run up to the front desk.

"Hello, welcome to Old Store Records. How can I help you?" Jessica asked examining her nails and picking at the grey colour polish she painted them with.

"Erm, Hi. I want to book out one of your record studios please" Mitchie explained pulling her purse out of her bag and chucking 20 dollars out in front of her.

"Oh, wow. Erm, yeah - "

Jessica and Mitchie both looked out back as a loud smash filled their ears. Mitchie flinched and looked at Jessica as she smiled.

"Coming Shaney!" She shouted before running off out the back section of the shop. She heard some laughing and moaning and decided to make her own way up to the recording studio. She'd paid so it was okay wasn't it?

She grabbed her bag and coat off the desk and ran up the stairs that would lead to the recording studio above her.

Walking into the studio she saw how un-used it was. The instruments were all covered in dust and dirt and the microphone was lying on the floor. Mitchie flicked the lights on and un covered the guitars and piano's.

"Ok, I can work with this" She smiled before she set off to work creating the song that was playing over and over in her mind.

*~*~*~*

5 hours later and Mitchie was adding the finishing touches to her new song.

"Shane go and get the girl out of the recording studio. We have to close the shop now!" Jessica shouted at Shane as she started locking up the booths and tills.

"Okay" He sighed as he made his way up the dusty and creaking stairs.

As he neared the top he heard the voice of an angel and the introduction music begin on a song he had never heard before. He stopped on the stairs and listened.

_[Spoken:]  
I need time (time)  
Love (love)  
Joy (joy)  
I need space  
I need me  
(Action!)_

Say hello to the girl that I am!  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected  
There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God, I need some answers

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

I tell 'em what I like  
What I want  
What I don't  
But every time I do I stand corrected  
Things that I've been told  
I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize  
I'm Overprotected

There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God I need some answers

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

I need… time (love)  
I need… space  
(This is it, this is it)

I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna  
What I what what what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny  
I Say No, No  
Nobody's telling me just what what what I wanna do, do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
Someone else but me

(Action!)

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna  
What I what what what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny  
I Say No, No  
Nobody's telling me just what I wanna do, do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
Someone else but me

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected.

As the song ended he saw Mitchie turn around and smile to herself before ending the music.

"Perfect" She smiled before she looked up and noticed Shane crouching down on the stairs staring at her.

She slowly walked over to the door and opened it, looking at him confused.

"Erm, Hi? Can I help you?" She asked smiling slightly.

"Erm .. Well ... Erm ... Yes?" He stuttered and she laughed before sitting down in front of him.

"Ok. That sounded like more of a question than an answer. Did you hear me sing?" She asked looking nervous.

"Yeah. You were amazing! I've never heard a voice like that in my life. It was breath taking!"

Mitchie looked down as a blush lit up her cheeks.

"Erm ... Thank you" She smiled as he looked at her lovingly.

In Shane's eyes Mitchie was amazing. She was beautiful and talented and was simply breath taking. He hadn't seen her enter the shop otherwise he wouldn't have let her out of his sight.

"Erm, I wasn't watching you for no reason by the way. I came to tell you that were closing and we need you to get out" Shane said. It wasn't until after he said it that he realised how horrible it must have sounded to Mitchie.

"I did-"

"No. No. It's fine. I best get going anyway. Let you get back to your girlfriend downstairs. It was erm, nice to meet you" She whispered soflty before grabbing at her belongings and running out the shop and into her limo that was waiting outside the shop.

Before Shane had the chance to run after her she was out of sight and out of his life.

"I can see your smitten on her already Shane. Whatever you said ... you shouldn't have" Jessica smirked before she grabbed her coat and bagged and walked out of the shop. Slamming the door behind her in a huff.

"I shouldn't have let her go .... " He whispered before he looked across at the booths and a little journal caught his eye. He walked over to it and picked it up. On the front it read - _Mitchie's Journal._

He smiled.

He'll be seeing her sooner than he thought ...

*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The previous evening Shane had found Mitchie's Journal on one of the booth's in the store. He couldn't believe how rude he must have sounded to Mitchie and he could see in her eyes that she was upset. Atleast now he would have a chance to apoligise and maybe ask to be her friend. He felt a connection to Mitchie, something that he has never felt with anyone before. Could it be love? Of course not, he's only met her once and he totally screwed it up.

*~*~*~*

Shane walked into the small 'living room' in his apartement and sat down on one of the deck chairs that his family called their 'sofa'.

"Morning" He smiled as he looked around at his two brothers Nate and Jason who were sitting opposite him on matching deck chairs. They looked up and nodded at him before looking back down at their music sheets.

Nate looked up and frowned at him.

"Why are you up early and Why are you so happy?" Nate asked, confused at his brothers actions.

"What do you mean? I'm always up early! I have work you know" Shane replied completely ignoring the other question his younger brother had asked.

"Yes well, why are you so happy?" Nate asked again smirking as Shane's smiled dropped slowly.

"Erm ... well, did I not tell you?" Shane asked frowning.

"Tell me what?" Nate asked and Jason looked up suddenly interested in the conversation of his two brothers.

"Well, Oh! Would you look at the time. I'm off - Bye!" He shouted as he walked out the door and ran down the stairs.

Nate and Jason looked at each other in confusion before letting it go and continuing on with their music.

*~*~*~*

Mitchie woke up early that morning. Very early in fact as it was still dark outside and she had to turn the light on in her room to be able to see.

She was frantically searching all through her drawers, bags and coats in search of something very special to her. Her journal. It held all her feelings and all her thoughts, her crushes and secrets nobody knew and if someone found it she wouldn't live it down.

She groaned loudly before slumping on her bed and picking up her phone.

She dialed speed dial 1 on her phone and waited for her best friend Elana to answer.

"Hello?" Elana asked in her high pitched sleepy voice. "Who are you and why are you ringing me so early!?" She groaned down the phone.

Typical Elana. She sounded sweet but get to know her and you'll find that she's actually a very different person. She's very confident and pretty and she always get's what she wants. She's not a horrible person and isn't mean to people but they're still scared of her non the less.

"Oh shut up Elana. I desperately need your help!" Mitchie groaned as she got up and looked out her window. She could see the whole town from her bedroom window and she loved it at night especially. The dark town and lights sparkling around made her smile everytime she looked at it.

"At 3am in the morning!?" She asked as she heard shuffling. "MoMo what's the matter? Why are you walking around and breathing heavily? Is someone at your house? Are you alone?"

"No. No. No. Just listen. You know my journal?" Mitchie asked as she sat on her large sofa and switched on the light, feeling down the back incase it had fell down there accidently.

"Yeah?" Elana asked confused.

"I've lost it" Mitchie asked.

"WHAT!?!?" Elana screamed. "MITCHIE! That has seriously secret stuff in it and if anyone see's it -"

"Elana. Shut Up. You think I don't know all of that! That's why I'm panicking and up so early in the friggin morning. You know how much I love my sleep and don't give it up easily. This is very important!" She moaned as she layed down on the sofa and closed her eyes, pinching the small space inbetween her eyes and her nose trying to calm herself down.

"Ok. Stop. Shut up. And listen. Where did you go yesterday?" Elana asked, calming down from her little panick attack.

"Erm. I think I spent most of my time in the town. I can't remember Elana!" Mitchie cried as she sat up.

"WAIT! Town. So that means you went to that little record store right?" Elana asked and Mitchie gasped.

"OMG. Yes, sorry I have to go" Mitchie smiled as she ran over to her walk in wardrobe and grabbed her $1000 jacket.

"Oh no. Your not going there now are you? At 3am in the morning? You aren't going to get in Mo!"

"Yes but I know what booth I was in and I can just look through the window. You in?" She asked.

"Erm ... no. Call me if you get in trouble though. Love you. Bye" Elana whispered before hanging up leaving a grinning Mitchie looking out the window into the town square.

*~*~*~*

Shane was on his way to work, doing his normally walking route when he spotted the police outside the shop. He saw Jessica leaning against the window blowing bubbles in her gum, looking very bored and then he looked at all the police.

He ran over the road quickly and over to Jessica.

"Hey, what happened?" Shane asked. But before Jessica had the chance to answer Shane was being dragged over to the police car by a girl around his age.

"Him. He will tell you I am not a criminal!" Mitchie shouted as she shoved Shane forward into the policemen. Shane looked at her confused.

"Mitchie?" He asked smiling. Then he frowned. "What is happening here?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Well, I left my journal here yesterday and I desperately needed it back so I came here to look for it. Then the alarm went off and the people across the road called the police and now they say they're going to arrest me!" Mitchie shouted at Shane running forward. "I don't even care if I get arrested I just need my journal"

Shane sighed and turned towards the police.

"Look. Mitchie isn't a criminal and she wasn't trying to break in. I told her that she left her journal at the store and she was so worried she came to look for it. I'm not going to press charges as it was my fault so please, everything is fine you can go now" Shane said calmly and politely before turning and opening the shop doors. Mitchie smiled at the police and Jessica before running after Shane.

"Why did you say that? To save me?" Mitchie asked quietly and Shane turned around and smiled.

"I did it because I know that you meant no harm and just wanted your journal. I know your not a criminal" He assured her and she smiled.

"Thanks. Now I have to look for my - "

"No need. It's here. I found it last night and took it home. I was going to find you and return it to you, it would give me a chance to apoligise at the same time" Shane smiled pulling her journal out of his bag and handing it to her.

She grabbed it and hugged it.

"Did you read it?" She asked nervously.

"Of course not, I wouldn't do that" Shane smiled before he saw Jessica stomp in the shop.

"Wait why did you want to apoligise?" Mitchie asked as she hid her journal in her jacket pocket.

"Because I sounded really rude yesterday. I didn't mean to tell you to get out it just ... came out wrong. I was so amazed at your voice that I just wanted to watch you and it just came out really wrong. I'm sorry. Forgive?" He asked hoping she'll find her heart and forgive him for his stupidness.

"Of course" She laughed. "I'm not going to hold it against you. I kind of guessed you were suprised and out of it. Look I really have to go now but do you want to meet up sometime. I'd like to get to know you" Mitchie asked smiling up at Shane and he grinned.

"I would love to Mitchie"

She laughed and hugged him before writing her number on the palm of his hands.

"Call me ... " She smiled before walking out of the shop smiling at him.

He sighed. She was gorgeous and he couldn't wait to become her best friend.

*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Earlier that morning Mitchie and Shane had been in trouble with the police due to Mitchie loosing her journal. Luckily Shane came to her rescue and sorted it all out. He gave her her journal back and as a thank you she gave him her number and told him to call. Has it always been love at first sight ... ?

*~*~*~*

Mitchie arrived at her house later that morning and tried to run to the house as quickly as possible so that, hopefully, her parents wouldn't have noticed she had ever left the house.

Mitchie quickly ran across the grass behind the tree's as she looked in through the large wall to wall windows that were all open, letting the sunlight flood the rooms.

She looked up to her room and the curtains were still closed. She knew it was late now and that her parents would definately be up but hopefully they would allow her to have a lie in.

She smiled as she quickly sprinted across the front flower yard and over to the large tree in which she would need to climb to make her way up to her balcony. Atleast then she would be safe. She noticed she left her guitar on the balcony and mentally scolded herself. What if it had rained?

Slowly, step by step, she gripped the tough bark and the lonely loose branches and begun climbing the large oak tree. Before every step she made sure that the branch wouldn't break or that she had a steady foot. As she made her way to her balcony she reached out and grabbed the bottom of her balcony, for extra grip.

As she pushed her body up her foot slipped and she fell down dangling, with only her balcony to hold on to.

"Shit. Shit. Shit"

She really wanted to call for help at this point but knew that she couldn't as she would be in even more trouble. One for sneaking out in the first place and Two for hanging off her balcony.

"Where's Elana when I need her?!" Mitchie groaned as she gathered her muscles and pulled herself up reaching out and grabbing the inside of the balcony. She steadied her foot on the bark again and, with one last jump, made it to the top of her balcony. She reached one leg over, and finally, she was sitting on top of her balcony, legs on both sides of the wooden frame.

"Ow. Ow. Ow! This is soo uncomfortable!" She groaned as she jumped down onto her balcony and stomped her way across to her door. She opened it and was about to barge through her curtains and into her room but a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I don't know where she is! When I find her she is severelly grounded!" Mitchie could hear the anger and pain in her mother's voice. She was very protective of Mitchie and couldn't loose her.

Mitchie smirked before pulling off her leather jacket and chucking it on the nearest stool. She grabbed her guitar and the walked through the curtains and into her room.

"Why are you all in here?" She asked, pretending to be confused.

"Where the hell have you been Mitchie!?" Her mother shouted walking over to her and checking her for any bruises.

"Erm ... on the balcony. I was just writing a new song" She frowned as her mother buried her eyebrows in confusion.

"You mean you've been on your balcony all the time?" Lilly asked and Mitchie laughed.

"Yeees. Where did you think I was?" She asked smirking as she got out of trouble once again.

"Oh erm ... nowhere. Just go and clean yourself up. You look dirty!" Lilly cried before stomping out the room and Mitchie laughed as she placed her guitar, Samuel, down on her bed gently and walked into her bathroom. Turning on the warm shower for a long, relaxing wash.

*~*~*~*

"I can't believe you stuck up for her like that! I know you didn't even talk to her over night so why did you lie to the police Shane?" Jessica cried as she slammed her metal locker shut and glared at Shane.

"Oh calm down Jessica! I didn't lie to the police I just stuck up for a friend! And besides, I took her journal home so I would have got in trouble for stealing!" Shane answered calmly as he walked past Jessica smiling and held up his palm. "And besides, it worked didn't it? I got her number" He laughed before he walked out back to get on with cleaning the rest of his records.

"Yeah Yeah!" Jessica moaned before slumping down on the hard wooden stall for a long day at work.

*~*~*~*

Mitchie came out of the shower refreshed and clean with a large white towel wrapped around her body and another fresh white towel wrapped around her long dark hair.

She sat on her bed elegantely and picked up her phone. She dialled speed dial 1 and waited for her best friend Elana to pick up.

"Hey MoMo. Is everything OK?" She asked, waiting nervoulsy for a reply.

"Well, I got caught by the police and was nearly arressted but the main thing is that I got my journal back and got a fit guy's number!" Mitchie laughed as Elana sighed in relief.

"OMG Mo I thought you were gonna say I'm in jail come bail me out!" Elana laughed and Mitchie gasped.

"Oh please, they would never put me away in prison. Do they know who I am?!" She mocked the cheerleaders at her school who always said that when they got in trouble.

"No. But they know who your parents are!" Elana laughed before sighing again, seriously. "Look Mo. You had us all scared today. Maybe it would be best if you didn't take your journal out of the house" Elana said quietly. It was evident that she didn't trust Mitchie.

"Oh thanks Elana. Nice to find out that your best friend doesn't even trust you!" Mitchie yelled as she stood up off her bed.

"Mo I didn-"

"No. I'm out" She cried before hanging up her phone and chucking it against the wall.

She couldn't believe this! How could her best friend not trust her with the journal. Well, she could see her point of view. If Elana had lost the journal Mitchie would have freaked and wouldn't let her take it out of it's box again. She sighed knowing that now, she was going to have to make an apoligy. Well, atleast that was something she was good at.

*~*~*~*

Shane returned home that evening to find his brothers blocking the way to his door staring at him smirking.

"Erm, hi guys?" He asked, trying to get passed them into his room.

"Hi Shane. Who's the girl?" Jason asked straight away and Nate wacked him round the head.

"What happened to the plan Jase!?" Nate yelled pinching his nose. "Look we watched you out the window this morning and saw everything with the police and the girl. Who is she?" Nate asked simply as she stared at his older brother intentely.

"Ok. Her name is Mitchie and she was the girl with the journal Okay?" Shane asked as he walked backwards and sat down on one of the many deck chairs in their 'living room'.

"Oh what the girl with the journal that you wouldn't let us read?" Jason asked and sat down opposite him.

"Yeah. Well I gave it back to her today, after saving her with the police, and she gave me her number to thank me!" He smiled getting up and 'man hugging' Nate. He knew Jason would take a while to catch on so walked back into his room, Nate following.

"So are you going to call?" Nate asked sitting on Shane's swivel chair.

"Of course. But I don't want to call to soon you know? I might seem desperate" He sighed as he rested his head in him hands and stared at the floor.

"Oh please! For girls, you can never call to soon!" Nate smiled grabbing his phone and dialing the number on Shane's palm.

They waited for it to ring and they put it on speaker phone.

*~*~*~*

Mitchie got dressed in sweat pants and a small vest tee and grabbed her phone off the floor, checking that it wasn't, in anyway scratched. Otherwise she would have to get another one. It's an OCD of her's. Nothing can be scratched.

She dialled speed dial 1 again and waited for Elana to answer.

"Hello?" Elana asked annoyed and angry.

"Hey. It's me"

"What do you want?" Elana asked annoyed that Mitchie was so inconsiderate.

"Look Elana. I wanted to say that I am reallly sorry. Because I know that if you lost the journal I wouldn't want you to keep the diary at all!" Mitchie sighed as she waited for Elana.

"I'm sorry, was that your apology?!" Elana shouted and at that moment, Mitchie got angry.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me Elana! I have the journal you know right next to me. I can easily tell everyone everything you've written in here!"

"Yeah but I know you wouldn't do that Mitchie because you've got a really good heart. You might be angry but I know you wouldn't be that mean and that's why your the one who's keeping the diary in the first place!" Elana explained, her voice getting softer.

"Yeah, your right. Look I'm sorry Okay? I'll take you shopping and buy you some new shoes to prove it?" Mitchie asked, hopeful.

"Ahh, you know me to well. Of course I forgive you but those shoes are in order!" Elana laughed.

"Phone hug!" Mitchie cried.

"Phone hug Mo!"

"Oh hold on a minutie, I have another call on the line. Be right back" Mitchie smiled as she answered the other call.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Mitchie. It's Shane. Remember the guy -"

"I know who you are silly! I've been waiting for you to call!" She laughed and he smiled over the line.

"So erm, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the theme park with me tomorrow. You can bring your friends and I'll bring mine and then maybe we could go off seperate for something to eat?!" He asked nervously.

"Of course! I love theme parks. Shall I meet you and your friends at the record store at around 10?" She asked smiling.

"Yep that sounds great!" He smiled.

"Ok, see you then!" She grinned and hung up.

"Elana?"

"Yep"

"Find an outfit tomorrow coz I have a date and your all invited!" Mitchie screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Elana cried and Mitchie joined in.

"Love you!!" Mitchie cried before hanging up the phone and falling on her bed. She grabbed her heart pillow and gave it a hug, smiling an eye to eye smile.

"I have a date!" She sung happily before jumping up and running down the stairs.

Could this be the beginning of a beautiful friendship? Or a beautiful new love?? ....

*~*~*~*


End file.
